


Love is a Misunderstanding

by brokenpromisesandhope



Series: Lumax [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crushes, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Miscommunication, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: Max isn’t at school on Monday.





	Love is a Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the much awaited part THREE.  
> Xx  
> T

Max isn’t in school on Monday. Lucas searches for her at every opportunity, even going so far as to approach her friend El in the lunchroom. El dates Mike Wheeler, who Lucas is casual friends with, they were closer when they were younger. Then El and Will Byers moved to town and the three of them became extremely close, and Lucas didn’t have any cool step sibling to offer Mike, so he let it go. 

El is, she’s interesting. She seems simultaneously jealous of Max, yet protective. Lucas isn’t sure what to expect when he goes up to her, a bit sheepishly, 

“Hey El, um, I haven’t seen Max around, is she, is she here today?” he asks, feeling his face get hot. 

She looks him up and down, 

“Nope.” 

“Oh, okay. Well, is she okay?” 

El shrugs, 

“She just said she was hungover yesterday. Got really drunk at her aunt’s wedding. Doesn’t remember anything.” 

It’s not that El is mean, she’s not, but Lucas’ heart drops. Of course she doesn’t remember. 

“Thanks El. Tell Mike I said hi.” 

She smiles wide at that, 

“I will. Have a good lunch Lucas.” 

He nods, 

“You too.” 

 

Lucas isn’t gonna bring it up. He’s not going to talk to Maxine fucking Mayfield ever again. He’s decided. He decided this half way into his four mile run. But then kept running, seething the rest of the way. Eventually he can’t run anymore and has to call his dad to pick him up, no way in hell he’d be able to get home. Then he plays him in basketball. Kicks his Dad’s ass twice, which rarely happens, and heads in to shower. When he’s done, he eats enough food to feed a small army and he’s in bed by eight o’clock, determined to forget about Maxine fucking Mayfield. 

It seems like a really good plan until Tuesday when she walks into Physics. He’s sitting in his normal spot, towards the back window. Max usually sits up in the front. She all but beelines towards him and he purposely looks away. That doesn’t stop her vanilla perfume from wafting up his nose though. 

“Sinclair,” she says softly. 

He ignores her. 

“Sinclair,” she says again, a little louder. 

Lucas ignores her, settling for staring at his paper until the pink lines blur together. 

“Lucas,” she says softly, so softly he almost answers but thank god that’s when Ms.Finn starts talking. 

He knows he’s not going to get off so easily. Max is nothing if not persistent. Which is why his arm is getting grabbed as he walks out of the room. Max is about three inches shorter than him. Her red hair is in it’s wild waves, and her blue eyes are wide, pink lips glossy with what he knows is watermelon lip gloss. 

“What do you want Maxine?” he snarks. 

She blinks up at him, as if surprised by his harsh tone, 

“I, you said,” 

“You said you didn’t remember anything,” he snaps, feeling his cheeks flush. 

“I didn’t - 

“You told El you were too drunk to remember anything because you were embarrassed! And, why would you, after the way your family treated me? And I- I thought- you said-” he groans, frustrated. 

She’s the one against the lockers, yet somehow he feels trapped, 

“Just never mind Max,” he says her name harshly, “No harm no foul right. You wanna forget it? It’s forgotten.” 

He turns to move away again and she grabs his arm again, nails digging in this time, nearly piercing skin, trying to get him to turn around, her eyes look watery, her face is red as can be and she desperately tries to rush out, 

“What did El tell you?! I didn’t say I didn’t remember anything! I was trying to, I don’t know! I was scared! That’s why I wasn’t at school yesterday! Because I was scared! Not because, I like you okay? And I’ve probably liked you for a long time, but I was so busy trying to outsmart you, and I convinced myself you were, something you’re not, but it turns out you’re the same good guy I’ve known since middle school, and, maybe we could,” she trails off, pressing her lips together as if to physically shut herself up. 

Lucas stares apprehensively, 

“You didn’t tell El you forgot what happened?” 

She shakes her head. 

“You weren’t avoiding me yesterday because you were embarrassed about kissing me?” 

She shakes her head. 

“You were avoiding me because you think I’m really handsome and fit, and smart and-” 

She stretches up on her toes and presses her lips to his, linking her arms around his neck, 

“I was avoiding you because you’re a cocky little shit, as always.”  
“Takes one to know one Maxie Moo Moo.” 

She throws her head back and laughs and she looks so beautiful, 

“Shut up Sinclair,” she says finally, blue eyes sparkling. 

“Make me,” he says, looking down at her lips. 

She laughs and closes the distance between them again.


End file.
